Sommerzeit
by Demetra
Summary: Es ist heiß im Schloß. Viel zu heiß....


Autor: Demetra Disclaimer: Harry Potter gehört JKR. Aber die Bilder in meinem Kopf nur MIR! Kategorie: Fun Gewidmet: Dem aktuellen Hochdruckgebiet über Bonn.  
  
  
  
Sommerzeit  
  
Harry Potter schwitze. Ron Weasley schwitze auch. Nur Hermine Granger transpirierte vornehm. Wie eigentlich alle Bewohner des Schlosses. Die altehrwürdigen Mauern von Hogwarts hatten schon einige wirklich heiße Sommer erlebt, aber dieser war mit Abstand der schlimmste. Erschwerend zu den ohnehin schon hohen Temperaturen kam die Tatsache hinzu, dass aus einer Unterrichtsstunde bei Hagrid ein gutes Dutzend Feuerwichtel entkommen waren. Diese kleinen, leuchtend orangen Kerlchen rannten nun durch die Schule und heizten, in leeren Räumen oder hinter Vorhängen versteckt, ihre Umwelt zusätzlich auf. Da half kein Kühlzauber von höchster Stelle, sonder nur ein Eimer Wasser. Der musste den Wichteln direkt über den Kopf gegossen werden, um sie zu löschen. Und so kam es, dass in der ganzen Schule riesige Eimer standen, um im Notfall zu Hand zu sein und hin und wieder zu bösen Streichen zu verlocken. So steckte die Hand einer Erstklässlerin seit dem Morgen in einem der Eimer fest, da das angebliche Wasser von einem Bösewicht mit Anti-Hexen-Kontaktkleber vertauscht worden war.  
  
Harry und seine beiden besten Freunde schlenderten durch einen Korridor, in dem die Luft förmlich zu stehen schien. Um sie herum herrschte Stille, nur hin und wieder durchbrochen von einem gequälten Stöhnen. Die sonst stets gut aufgelegten Schüler von Hogwarts schlichen dahin, als würde eine tonnenschwere Last auf ihren Schultern liegen. Da konnte auch ein gut aufgelegter Hagrid, der einen dampfenden Jutesack auf seinem Rücken trug und fröhlich "Nur noch 17!" rief, nichts mehr ausrichten. Oder Dumbledores Anweisung, dass für den Tag auf die schwarzen Zauberumhänge verzichtet werden durfte.  
  
"Mann," stellte Ron fest. "Das ist wohl das erste Mal in meinem ganzen Leben, dass ich mich auf Snapes Unterricht freue. Ein kühler Keller wäre wunderbar!"  
  
"Oh, ja, was für eine Freunde!" Hermines Stimme klang müde, aber sarkastisch. Ihre Haare, die sie angesichts der besonderen Situation zu einem Zopf geflochten trug, waren feucht und ringelten sich nach allen Seiten aus der Haarspange.  
  
Auf der Treppe, die hinunter zu Snapes Unterrichtsräumen führte, trafen die Gryffindors auf Draco Malfoy und sein übergewichtiges Gefolge. Malfoy hatte einen prächtigen Sonnenbrand auf der Nase und Crabbe und Goyle wirkten wie zwei zu weit aufgepumpte, knallrote Wasserbälle. Zum ersten Mal seit Wochen enthielt sich Draco eines gehässigen Kommentars und schlich wortlos die Treppe hinunter.  
  
Die Erwartungen an die kerkerähnlichen Räume, in denen der fast überall unbeliebte Lehrer für Zaubertränke unterrichtet, wurden enttäuscht. Wenn es überhaupt noch möglich war, dann war es noch stickiger als im Rest der Schule. Müde und schlapp nahmen die Schüler ihre Plätze ein und packten ihre Unterlagen aus. Die kommende Stunde schwebte wie ein riesiges Damoklesschwert über ihren Köpfen.oder besser gesagt wie eine drückende Gewitterwolke. Severus Snape betrat pünktlich auf die Minuten den Raum, wie immer in eine Aura purer Missbilligung und seine übliche schwarze Kluft gehüllt. Die Ähnlichkeit zu einem schwarzen Vogel war eklatant, nur wirkte dieser Vogel, als sei er eben aus dem Nest gefallen.  
  
"Kein Wunder, wenn er seinen Mantel nicht auszieht!" flüsterte Hermine, die jedes Detail an dem etwas aufgelösten Snape genau registrierte, Harry zu. "Aber das wäre wohl ein Imageproblem, oder?" Dann verstummte sie abrupt, denn der stechende Blick des dunkelhaarigen Lehrers hatte sie erfasst und ließ sie nicht mehr los.  
  
"Haben Sie etwas angemerkt, Miss Granger?" Der eisige Tonfall funktionierte trotz des Wetters effektvoll wie immer. "5 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor wegen Schwätzens!"  
  
Hermine lag bereits eine gereizte Antwort auf der Zunge, doch sie schluckte sie hinunter. Den Lehrer in diesem Zustand zu reizen käme der Abgabe des Hauspokals gleich. Snape begann den Unterricht wie gewohnt und hackte erst einmal ein paar Minuten genüsslich auf den schwächeren Schülern herum. Doch seiner gewohnten Aggressivität fehlte es etwas an Biss, was auch seinen Opfern auffiel, die eigentlich an Schlimmeres gewohnt waren. Als sie die Kessel aufsetzten und ein Rezept für Trockenwasser nachbrauten, schien Snape wieder in seinem Element zu sein, doch sein Gesicht wies eine ungesunde rote Farbe auf und seine Bewegungen wirkten von Minute zu Minute fahriger.  
  
Trotz aller Vorbehalte gegen Severus Snape wurde Harry nervös. Etwas stimmte nicht. Er blickte zu Hermine und Ron, die signalisierten, dass sie es ebefalls bemerkt hatte. In diesem Moment taumelte Snape kurz und hielt sich an dem Pult vor ihm fest. "Alles in Ordnung mit Ihnen, Professor Snape?" wagte sich Harry vor und erwartete eine harsche Antwort. Doch die kam nicht. Snape blickte ihn an, als sei er verwundert über die Frage und sackte dann zu Boden.  
  
Tumult entstand! Harry, Hermine und Draco Malfoy, der seinem Hauslehrer zu Hilfe eilen wollte, waren die ersten bei dem bewusstlosen Professor.  
  
"Was hat er denn?" Draco wirkte ein wenig kopflos. "Was sollen wir machen?"  
  
"Mmh", machte Ron. "Als mein Vater einmal vier Stunden über Mittag in der Sonne eingeschlafen war, ging es ihm genauso. Sonnenstich, heißt das bei den Muggeln!"  
  
"Oder ein Hitzschlag!" schlug Harry vor. Hermine verdrehte die Augen.  
  
"Anstatt hier lange zu diskutieren, sollten wir ihn auf die Krankenstation bringen." Sie zückte ihren Zauberstab, deute auf den Bewusstlosen und rief. "Mobilcorpus!" Dann ließ sie Snape die Treppe hinaufschweben, gefolgt von einer Traube mehr oder minder besorgter Schüler, von denen ein Großteil erleichtert war, dem Gewölbe zu entfliehen.  
  
  
  
"Na, da sind Sie ja wieder, Severus!" Snape öffnete vorsichtig erst das eine, dann das andere Auge. Hinter seinen Schläfen pochte ein nervtötender Schmerz. Anscheinend befand er sich im Krankenrevier. Warum eigentlich? Er setzte sich auf und blickte dann zu Albus Dumbledore, der neben seinem Bett stand und besorgt aussah. Was Severus eigentlich besorgniserregend fand, war die Tatsache, dass Dumbledore rote Shorts und ein T-Shirt trug. Sein modischer Zauberhut war gegen einen breiten Panamahut ausgetauscht worden, der schräg auf den weißen Haaren des Direktors saß.  
  
"Das.ist ein böser Traum. Oder, Professor?" erkundigte sich Severus vorsichtig. Ein paar Erinnerungen drängten sich ihm auf. Der Kerker. Und diese furchtbaren Kopfschmerzen.  
  
"Ich fürchte nicht. Sie hatten einen Hitzschlag, Severus. Miss Granger hat sie hergebracht und nicht zu früh, wie Madame Pomfrey mir bestätigt hat. So etwas kann lebensbedrohlich sein!"  
  
"Ich hoffe nicht, dass Miss Granger denkt, ich würde ihr etwas schulden", murmelt Severus griesgrämig und wollte aufstehen. Zum Glück bemerkte er in letzter Sekunde, dass ihm etwas Grundlegendes fehlte. Seine Kleidung. Sämtliche Kleidung. Mit einem Ächzen rutschte er wieder unter die Decke. "Albus????"  
  
"Poppy musste sie mit einem Kühlungszauber belegen. Das geht nicht durch Kleidung hindurch, so leid es mir tut." Snape spürte, wie ihm bei Dumbledores Worten die Röte ins Gesicht stieg und diesmal hatte es nichts mit den tropischen Temperaturen zu tun. "Ich kann Ihnen versichern, Ihre Privatsphäre wurde gewahrt."  
  
"Na, ich hoffe es doch. ." Zu mehr kam Severus nicht, denn in dem Moment flog die Tür zum Krankenrevier auf und Hagrid kam völlig ungezwungen hereingestiefelt.  
  
"Habe alle Wichte bis auf zwei eingefangen, Professor Dumbledore. Oh, hallo, Professor Snape, wie geht es ihnen?"  
  
"Es würde mir besser gehen, wenn Sie sehr schnell den Raum wieder verlassen. Ich sitze ungern halb nackt in der Öffentlichkeit herum", quetschte Severus zwischen den zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor und versuchte, seine Empörung auf ein gesundes Maß zu reduzieren. Bloß nicht aufregen, sagte er sich. Der Kopfschmerz verstärkte sich wieder. Zu allem Überfluss war Hagrid auch noch beleidigt.  
  
"Is' ja schon gut, ich wusste nicht, dass Sie so empfindlich sind und."  
  
"RAUS!" brüllte Snape und der Halbriese trollte sich. Jedoch nicht ohne die Tür hinter sich schön kräftig ins Schloss zu werfen. Severus zuckte zusammen und ließ sich wieder in die Kissen fallen. "Es muss ein Albtraum sein!"  
  
"Ach, kommen Sie, Severus, alles halb so schlimm. Ich habe Ihnen neue Kleidung besorgt. Liegt hier auf dem Stuhl. Wenn Sie fertig sind, kommen Sie am besten in die Große Halle. Madame Hooch und Professor Sprout haben eine Beachparty organisiert. Tonnenweise Sand, Palmen und Cocktails mit Schirmchen!" Summend strebte Dumbledore zur Tür. "Ach Severus?  
  
"Ja?" Ihm schwante Übles.  
  
"Seien Sie so gut und ziehen Sie die Sachen auch wirklich an. Das ist eine dienstliche Anweisung."  
  
Sekunden später war Severus allein im Raum und fragte sich, was der Direktor mit den letzten, rätselhaften Sätzen gemeint hatte. Dann blickte er auf den Stuhl und verstand.  
  
  
  
Ron ließ entspannt die Füße in den Abschnitt künstlichen Meers baumeln, der sich in einer Ecke der großen Halle befand. Die magischen Wände ließen den Anschein entstehen, als ob sich die Wasserfläche endlos weit erstreckte. Die Sonne ging am künstlichen Horizont unter und tauchte den ganzen Raum in ein rotes, angenehmes Licht. Palmen rauschten, es roch nach süßen Früchten und Salz. Unweit von ihm spielte eine Gruppe Slytherins gegen Hermine, Harry, Parvati und Neville Beachvolleyball und der Sand flog nur so nach allen Seiten. Die Professoren hatten es sich unweit des sommerlichen Büffets auf Handtüchern und in Liegestühlen bequem gemacht und tranken Cocktails. Dumbledore wirkte so entspannt wie selten und las seinen Tagespropheten und Madam Hooch pfiff in aller Gewohnheit die Treffer des Spieles. Selbst Minerva McGonagall wirkte amüsiert - Professor Flitwick und sie spielten eine Partie Zauberschach mit Sandfigürchen. Hin und wieder warf sie einen wachsamen Blick auf die herumwuselnden Schüler, doch es lag Milde in ihren Augen.  
  
Ein Pfiff ertönte und Madame Hooch erklärte Gryffindor zum Sieger der Partie. Hermine und Harry kamen zu Ron gelaufen und ließen sich auf ihre Handtücher fallen. Vorbei die Lethargie des Vormittags. Geblieben war nur gute Laune und ein Bärenhunger auf Eiscreme. Ein großer schwarzer Schatten stürmte an den Schülern vorbei, es machte "Klatsch" und eine kleine Flutwelle breitet sich auf dem Wasser aus. Dann durchbrach Hagrids massige Gestalt, nur bekleidet mit einer pinkfarbenen Badehose, prustend die Wasseroberfläche. Wasser troff aus seinen Haaren und Bart, unter dem sich sein Mund zu einem breiten Lächeln verzogen hatte. In beiden Hände hielt er zwei kleine, aschenfarbene Wesen, die wie wild zappelten.  
  
"Die letzten!" lachte er vergnügte, als er aus dem Meer watete. "Das war vielleicht eine Jagd!"  
  
Harry grinste und hielt den Daumen in der "O.K." - Geste hoch. Während Hagrid die gelöschten Feuerwichtel in einen Sack verstaute, setzte Harry seine zum Schwimmen abgelegte Brille wieder auf und sah sich ein wenig um. Schließlich kam ihm die Tür ins Blickfeld. Daraufhin feil seine Kinnlade herunter.  
  
"Seht Ihr, was ich sehe?" Er stieß Ron, der sich auf den Rücken gelegt hatte, in die Seite, damit der Freund sah, was er sah. "Das ist ein Traum oder so!"  
  
Zahllose Köpfe rückten in Richtung Tür herum. Gekicher stieg auf. Severus Snape stand im Eingang, die Hände, von denen er anscheinend nicht wusste, wo er sie hintun sollte, in den Taschen seiner Shorts vergraben. Seine Miene wies darauf hin, dass er jeden Moment in die Luft gehen würde wie eine Rakete. Mit schnellen Schritten durchquerte er die Halle. Die inzwischen gegen Hufflepuff Volleyball spielenden Slytherins ließen den Ball fallen. Der Anblick ihres Hauslehrers in T-Shirt und mit nackten Füßen schlug ein wie eine Bombe. Aus irgendeiner nicht zu bestimmenden Ecke erklang der Playboy- Pfiff und ein "hübsche Beine, Professor"! Snape zuckte zusammen, seine dunklen Augen suchten den Übeltäter, fanden ihn aber nicht. Grimmig setzte er seinen Weg fort und ließ sich neben Albus Dumbledore in einen Liegestuhl fallen. Keiner der Schüler konnte genau verstehen, was er dem Schulleiter sagte, doch es klang wie ".Dienstanweisung...werden den Respekt verl...blamieren. ."  
  
"Na, für einen Mann seines Alter hat er eine ganz gute Figur", rutschte es Hermine heraus und sie wurde rot. "Das sieht man unter all dem Stoff normalerweise nicht!"  
  
"Hermine!!!!" Geschockt sahen sich Harry und Ron an, dann grinsten sie. "Was soll's!" sagte Harry und zuckte die Achseln. "Zuviel Sonne tut einfach nicht gut!"  
  
Ende 


End file.
